L'Amour d'un Serpent
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Tout se déroula si vite. Deux gardes me saisirent pour me soulever avec violence. Je n'eus que quelques secondes pour te jeter un dernier regard et apercevoir ta longue chevelure d'or avant qu'ils ne me jettent sans ménagement dehors.


_Bonjour, _

_Aujourd'hui je me suis attaquée à un petit OS avec des personnages différents de ceux dont j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser dans mes histoires. J'espère que ce petit changement vous plaira ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Note:**_**Un grand merci à ma béta, la Petite Souris pour la correction :) **_

* * *

**L'Amour d'un Serpent**

Tout se déroula si vite. Deux gardes me saisirent pour me soulever avec violence. Je n'eus que quelques secondes pour te jeter un dernier regard et apercevoir ta longue chevelure d'or avant qu'ils ne me jettent sans ménagement dehors.

Mais bien que ta beauté éblouissante, si vite entraperçue, me subjugua une nouvelle fois, je fus heureux de ne pas avoir eu quelques secondes supplémentaires pour croiser tes prunelles, de peur d'y lire le dégoût évident que tu ressentais pour moi en ce moment même.

Mais si tu savais… Oh oui, si tu savais Eowyn, Douce Dame Blanche du Rohan, tout l'amour que je te porte. Mon corps tremblant de peur vint rouler durement sur les marches du palais du Roi. Et je ressens tellement de honte en moi, que je n'ose relever la tête pour voir si tu as suivis le mouvement de la foule qui s'empresse devant moi, trop heureux de m'apercevoir dans cet état. Je sens leur dégoût pour moi, sans même les regarder. Je les sens prendre plaisir à me voir souffrir ainsi.

Mais cette douleur qui m'envahit, qui parcoure entièrement chaque membre de mon corps, cette douleur si insupportable, c'est pour toi que je l'endure en silence. Car malgré cela, je garde un espoir… Un espoir de fou…

Je sais pourtant que tu me hais ! Je suis le responsable de ta douleur, de ta tristesse. Je suis le responsable de l'éloignement entre toi et ton oncle, le Roi Théoden, lorsque celui-ci fut plongé dans la folie et le désespoir, entraînant son Royaume dans la noirceur. Je suis aussi le responsable de la mort de ton cousin bien aimé, Théodred et celui qui a banni ton frère, Eomer, de ce Royaume devenu froid et sans vie. Oui ma chère Eowyn… Tu as bien évidemment toutes les raisons de me détester. Et pourtant… Pourtant si tu savais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir ainsi… Peut être me comprendrais-tu…

Moi… Grima. On me surnomme aussi Langue de Serpent. J'ai été le conseiller du Roi Théoden. J'ai servi fidèlement auprès de lui, pendant de longues années avant que mon désespoir de ne pouvoir avoir ce que je désirais le plus, me pousse à m'allier avec Saroumane. J'ai alors trahi le Rohan. J'ai trahi mes frères, mon Roi… Et tout cela uniquement pour toi ! Toi, charmante ensorceleuse de mon cœur ! Tu es celle que je convoite tant ! Et cela depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu.

Car déjà, avant même que je ne te donne les raisons de me repousser, tu ne me regardais pas. J'étais invisible à tes yeux, si doux et froids à la fois. Tu ne m'accordais aucune parole. Tu ne connaissais même pas mon nom.

Seul ton oncle, ton frère et ton cousin pouvaient attirer ton attention, te faire sourire dans tes moments sombres ou te consoler quand tu venais à pleurer. Mais si tu savais comme mon cœur s'emplissait de haine et de jalousie en te voyant rire, pleurer, discuter en leur compagnie ! En te voyant vivre parmi eux ! Et non avec moi…

Et c'est dans ce contexte d'anéantissement, à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir attirer ton attention, à l'idée que jamais je ne puisse t'avoir, que Saroumane est venu à moi ! Qu'aurais-je pu faire Eowyn ?! Deux choix m'ont alors été offerts ! Celui de rester fidèle au Roi mais d'être en même temps dans son ombre. Son ombre si grande qui t'empêchait de me voir. Ou bien rejoindre le magicien qui m'offrait en retour de mes services, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas refuser… Il m'a offert la plus belle femme au monde. La femme que je désire tant… Toi !

Mon amour pour toi était si fort à ce moment là. J'étais si tourmenté que j'ai crû devenir fou ! Je ne cessais de te guetter. J'avais chaque jour un espoir de te croiser dans les couloirs du palais. Un espoir que tu viennes me parler et me sourire ! Je hantais tes pas depuis si longtemps dans l'espoir que tu me remarques enfin ! Car mon désir était grand et n'a fait qu'accroitre de jour en jour.

Mais il est trop tard maintenant… Le Roi vient de me renier. Je suis perdu. Le seul espoir qu'il me reste de t'avoir un jour à mes côtés est de retourner auprès de Saroumane. Lui seul est disposé à me donner ce que je convoite. Car ton cœur m'appartient ! Ou du moins, il m'appartiendra un jour de gré ou de force !

Tu es la seule femme que je désire, Eowyn, et que je désirerais toujours. Et j'accomplirais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois un jour à moi !

_Fin_

* * *

___Le texte est vraiment très court, mais j'espère qu'il retranscrit bien ce que je voulais vous faire partager ;)_

___Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, j'ai d'autres OS en cours de correction, centré sur le personnage d'Eowyn que je pense poster bientôt :)_


End file.
